The Final Path
by peskygirl4life
Summary: Sora is on his last adventure, but will this battle be his last? Riku is confused, and the Memory Releaser is the only one can help. SoKai, Roxine, RikuxOc TerraXAqua, VenxOc and maybe Larxel and XionxVanitas. Pairings May Change! Rated T for Lang!
1. The Start

**_It seems as if everybody is making their own version of KH3! Personally, I've been having this thought for a very long time, and said to myself, "Self, It seems like everybody is making a KH#, so, why can I?" _**

**_I don't own Kingdom hearts, the characters, settings and main/real plot. All that stuff belongs to Square Enix. BUT, if I did own it, Axel wouldn't of died :'(. I miss that "Got It memorized?" guy!_**

**_So, here we are! This chapter is shorter than expected, but it'll do. Also, this chapter contains seriousness and some major SoKai, so if you don't like it, live with it ;). Ohh, and Sora may seem OOC this chapter, but he'll be bubbly later on, don't worry. Also, don't forget to review, they make me smile, but NO flames! Well, On With The Show! ;) =) =D_**

* * *

><p><strong>*~King Mickey's POV~*<strong>

I return from Jimminy's journal and expect a warm welcome from Queen Minnie, but we have more important things in hand. I told Donald and Goofy what needs to be done and tell the others in the castle about it. I started on the letter to Sora right away, and this is the time where we need him the most.

_...I wanted to tell you right away about memories from the past that sleep within you, and about the pieces that will tie you to your future. Sora, Riku, Kairi the truth behind the Keyblade has found its way through so many people, and now I know that it rests in your hearts. Sora... You are who you are because of those people, but they're hurting, and you're the only one who can end their sadness. They need you. It's possible that all of your journeys so far had been preparing you for this great new task that's waiting for you. I should of known there were no coincidences, only links in a much larger chain of events. And now the door to your next journey is ready to be opened..._

_-King Mickey._

I sent it as soon as I possibly could. I'm afraid that we will not be able to help my old, and new, friends in time. I walk alone through the corridors of my castle, waiting and waiting. I've already spoken with Yen Sid, Sora and Riku must complete the Mark of Mastery, I'm not sure about Kairi, though. She hasn't been through as much as Riku and Sora.

"Sora... Riku..." I said out loud, "Hurry."

* * *

><p><strong>*~Regular POV, Destiny Islands~*<strong>

Sora is sitting on the bent paopu fruit tree and Riku is standing next to him. Kairi suddenly came running, bottle in hand.

"Sora, Riku!" She called out.

The guys turned to her, curiosity written on their faces.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, " What's that?" He indicated to the bottle.

Kairi smiled and said, "It's a message, from the King! I believe it's for all of us!"

Kairi was ecstatic, Riku seemed slightly worried, but overall curious. Sora... well Sora's the same, happy bubbly self.

He began reading what the King wrote, his smile fading during some parts, but appearing again when he finished.

Sora shrugged and Riku asked, "Looks like we have a mission, Sora. You ready?"

Sora gave him a baffled look and replied, "Of course I am! What do you expect?"

"I expected to chicken out after so many battle's you've seen" Riku retorted.

Sora just stated, "Yeahh, more than you ever had!"

Kairi decided to interrupted the on coming fight and said, "Well, I'm coming too! And no Sora, nothing you, or Riku, can say anything to change my mind."

Sora frowned, clearly worried. He stepped jumped off the tree and went towards Kairi to meet eye level. He hesitated, but said, "Kairi... I don't want you to get hurt..."

Riku started to smirk at all this love affair and said, "Yeah, Kai... I bet wise guy there is afraid that his girlfriend will get hurt."

Kairi and Sora blushed and Sora mumbled, "Not my girlfriend..."

Kairi gained her composer and replied, "Sora, remember our promise to Namine and Roxas? We told them we'll always be together, even if it means going through another journey. We must allow them to at least have that wish."

Sora hated to admit it, but managed to say, "Ok... Namine and Roxas helped us alot, the least we can to is repay the favor."

Riku shook his head and replied, "No. The least you can to is that you two get together and admit you love eachother."

Kairi and Sora yelled, "Riku!" and were about to hit him, but forgot this guy is sneaky/ So Riku, got away from them in less that two seconds flat and replied, "I'll see you two in the morning! Don't keep me waiting at the shore!"

The sun was setting when he ran away. Twilight was approaching, sort of in a romantic way for our he was gone, Kairi made a small, awkward cough and said, "Well, see you tomorrow, Sora." She smiled and walked away, but Sora grabbed her arm.

"Kairi..." he started, "You... you know I always want to keep you safe. It just... what if you get hurt? I'll never be able to forgive myself if-"

Kairi interrupted him and said, "Sora, I'm a Keyblade wielder, too. There's nothing to worry about. With you ,Sora, I'm always safe."

Sora smiled and Kairi giggled. unintentionally, they began leaning in. Closer and closer. They began closing their eyes and about one inch apart... until...

"SORA!" Riku yelled from behind a bush. Sora fell forward and Kairi stumbled back, both in shock.

Riku just fell forward, holding his stomach and saying, "I-I got you.. you good! HA!"

Sora mumbled something and started towards Riku. Riku isn't afraid of many things, but an angry Sora is one of those exceptions. Riku was walking back slowly as Sora was advancing.

"Sora... buddie! Uhh, c'mon, you now It's just a joke!." Riku said, trying to save his throat.

Sora replied, "Ha, so funny, I forgot to laugh."

Riku had two choices. 1) Face the angered Keyblade wielder or 2) Try to get a good night's sleep and face his angry wrath in the morning. Riku decide to face Sora with more energy.

"Well, see you love birds later, bye!" and Riku ran like it's no tomorrow.

Sora smirked and replied, "Hope he's actually gone."

Kairi giggled and noticed it was real late now.

"Umm, Sora. We should get going. We have a long journey ahead of us and we need our rest." Kairi suggested.

Sora frowned and said, "aww, can we at least sit a while and see the stars? This might be the last time in a long while we'll see these stars."

Kairi thought for a while and shook her head, "It wouldn't be fair if we saw these stars and Riku didn't. Maybe if we spend the night at King Mickey's castle, we could all see the stars, together."

Sora, smiling at her, said, "Ok, Kairi. Let's head home."

Kairi nodded an the two secret love-birds proceeded to head toward's Kairi's home, both wishing Riku never interrupted them

* * *

><p><strong>*~At Kairi's House~*<strong>

Sora stretched his arms and placed his hands on the back of his head. "Well, Kai" he said, "Here we are. Better get some rest."

Kairi giggled and said, "From what you told me, Donald and Goofy seem to be even more hyper than me from time to time."

Sora chuckled and said, "They're always smiling, even if something terrible's happening. You'll never meet stranger, happier friends than them."

Kairi looked him in the eye and said, "You wanna bet?"

Sora smiled and said, "I might be happier, but I'm not a stranger. Or at least to you."

Kairi replied, "And you never will be. Good Night, Sora."

Sora said, "Good Night, Kai." and he went up and gave her a hug.

Kairi was shocked, but returned the hug. Sora, unwillingly, pulled away. He smiled at her and resumed to walk to his home. When Sora stepped of the last set of stairs, he heard the bushes rustle. Sora gave it a good and long stare, but he shrugged and returned walked inside, dazed.

Kairi lived home alone, she never remembered her home world or her parents. She only remembered her Grandmother, who sadly, passed away when she became seven. that was a depressing time and she counted herself lucky that Sora and his family helped her. She's ok living alone, but it can sometimes be depressing.

Anyway, Kairi trudged her way to her room. She did her regular bathroom routine and changed into her pijamas. Kairi snuggled into her bed.

She kept her sleepy eyes opened for one more minute and she said, "I Love You... Sora."

She then fell into a deep sleep, having wonderful dreams about her upcoming adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>*~Sora's House~*<strong>

Sora came home and his parents gone, but he was now used to it. His parents always seem to not be around, like if they disappeared too.. It seems as if he disappeared again, it wouldn't matter.

Sora ran up to his room and locked the doors, mumbling something like "Riku..." and "Moment killer..." and "Soo close...".

Sora went to the bathroom, same stuff, yada yada yada, and then went to his desk. Sora is never an early sleeper, especially with a certain someone on his mind.

"Kairi..." he whispered, making sure nobody can hear him, "I never want you to get hurt. I love you too much too let anything bad happen..."

His mind then drifted to the King's Letter. Sora wondered, 'Who are these people that are hurting? Could it be Roxas? Or Namine? Or maybe even Axel? I wonder who...' He laid back in his chair and thought over the people that may need his then made himself get up from his desk and get to bed. He closed his eyes and fell into a, surprising, deep sleep.


	2. Lessons and Recreations

**Sorry this took so long! I have had CSTs for 3 weeks and I had an important project to complete and stuff like that. I may not be uploading cause I'm going to be loaded with more project later and this is actually my last month of school! Yay! Then I have summer school, though. Isn't my life great! =|**

**Anyway, I bring you this chapter, Lessons and Recreations. Sorry if it's so serious and all. I'll try to make it more fun, but I don't thinnk it's possible. Anyway, On With The Show! =D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~Dive to the Heart Roxas's POV~*<strong>_

_'I'm falling again... I don't have the energy to open my eyes... Why is this so familiar? Huh... What?'_

I opened my eyes to see myself floating down towards my Dive to the Heart, the same way like when I was 'born'. I was falling flat on my back, I slightly moved my lower body to I would be in a standing position when I land. I actually expected a hard landing were I stumble to my feet, but it was actually pretty soft. However, I haven't used my legs in like what? Couple months? So, I stumbled a bit.

After getting my legs to work, I started to look around, which isn't much. I walked in a circle and wondered why I was here. I was supposed to be inside Sora and feel whole again.

_This doesn't make sense!_ I thought to myself. _I'm outside of Sora and I'm alive. I'm supposed to be in his heart, feeling free again. Ugh!_

I sat down in the middle of the Station, placing one of my arms on my knee. Everything was quiet, too quiet even for Zexion. I'd bet that book worm can't stand this kind of silence. Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps, but they sounded like they were coming from my surrounding darkness.

i jumped up, calling Oblivion and yelled, "Who's There?"

Nothing replied and all I heard was those gentle footsteps, and they sounded familiar too. I shook my head and yelled out again, "Anybody here? I'm not afraid!"

The footsteps stopped and I heard a Voice, "...oxas?"

The Voice was familiar, its sounded like Kairi's, but it wasn't her. Olette's? No, she doesn't really even know me.

"Roxas?" The Girl Voice yelled. I looked in the direction of the voice, i saw something white, but it was faint. I suddenly realized who it was. Before I called her name, another Voice called out, talking to her.

"The King said he would be here. It's now the waiting game." It was a guy, defiantly not Sora, or Riku. Hmmm, it sounded Sarcastic and monotone, yet cool at the same time.

The Girl Voice replied, "I'm just worried something might happen to him..."

The Guy Voice scoffed, "Talk about blank with a capital B. He's been through this before and he's the Keybladeer's Nobody. He'll live."

The Girl Voice said, "I know he'll live, but sitting here doesn't help us in anyway. Can's we just go and look for him?"

The Guy Voice chuckled and replied, "Be my guest to fall into spiraling darkness that surrounds us."

The Girl Voice must of felt defeated because she didn't say anything anymore. It made me sad because I knew who she was. I waited a minute to make sure Nobody else was talking when I yelled out, "NAMINE! AXEL!"

I heard Nami gasp and Axel yell "Took you long enough. Now stop playing around and come out."

Their voices came from that small light I'm seeing in the darkness. I walked towards it until I made it towards the edge. I looked down and only saw darkness, looked forward and I saw the speck of light. I decided to take my chances and walked over the edge. Instead of falling to my death, as I expected, I found a glass-like step. I walked cautiously, closer and closer towards the light.

I guess Axel's getting impatient and yelled, "Damn, Roxas! How long does it take to come outta darkness?"

I stopped walking and yelled back, "Well, sorry if I don't want to die today!" I heard Axel's 'Hmph' and took that as a signal to continue walking.

After what seemed like hours of cautious walking, I found the next Dive to Heart. It's nothing I've ever seen. If you were looking down on it, you would see that it had the colors Red, Black and White; Axel had total different clothes. He wore black baggy jeans, a black shirt with red and orange flames on it and a white vest that was left unbuttoned. he also had on red and black shoes. Anyway, he was standing on the middle of the red area with the Keyblade Bond of Flame in his hand with his head down and eyes closed, his arms were crossed so Bond of Flame dangled lazily on his fingers. He the backround was red, like I've said before, which had designs of flames and lightning bolts for some odd reason. It reminded me of Larxene...

Anyway, On the left it showed Namine, she seemed to be in a sitting position, and had her arms on her knees. Her head was down and eyes closed, but she was smiling. She has Oathkeeper in one hand and a pencil on the other. She was on the white side, which showed some of the memories she had, one of herself, with Sora, with Kairi, with Riku or with Myself. There was also a notebook right next to her and it show three people I've never seen before, but one looked like me.

Finally, the one on the right showed myself and I had on the same clothes as when I lived in the virtual Twilight Town. I was standing and had foot propped against the wall. In my right had I had Oblivion and it was sorta leaning against my knee. My head was also down, but eyes were open and I seemed to be in deep thought. My background was black, but it had white, small circles surrounding it. In those circles it had pictures of people who've I've meet. It had Namine, who was looking down, but had a small smile; Axel, who was showing off a side shot; Sora, smiling his goofy smile; Kairi, who just gave a smile; Riku, giving me a serious look; King Mickey; who was giving a wave and smiling. Then there were three people I didn't recognize. One was a girl with blue hair and eyes, she seemed like a brave and brave woman. A guy who seemed like a year older with dark brown hair, he just smiled, but reminded me of Riku. Finally, there was a boy who seemed my age and looked exactly identical to me. Same everything, except he was smiling and seemed to be full of energy.

After I walked into this new Dive to Heart, I was ambushed by Namine and Axel. Both ran up to me, Axel asked why I was late and gave me smart remarks while Namine gave me a hi and said she was glad I was ok.

After the greetings, I asked Axel, "Why are we here? Namine and I are supposed to be in our somebodies while you looked for yours?"

Axel gave me a grim look, but then smirked and replied, "I would be delighted to tell you, but you and your little girlfriend will have to wait until His Highness comes. So while we wait, go and start making out."

I saw Namine visibly blush and we both stuttered, "W-We're n-not dat-ting."

Axel just countered, "But you both are blushing right? And let me guess, you both have these weird feelings in your stomachs and there's this weird beating against your chests. Huh?"

We both gave him looks of confusion, but before we asked, we saw rays of blue-is green-ish light come our way. It was coming in a zig zag pattern and it only stopped whit it hit the ground. I was surprised the glass didn't break. I was surprised to see the King standing there with some type of device in his hands.

King Mickey chuckled and asid in his high pitched voice, "Hey guys!"

Namine ran up to the king and said, "It's a pleasure to see you again. I'm sorry for the trouble you went threw, though..."

Axel and I gave her confusing glances, but King Mickey replied, "Awww, shucks! Nothing to be sorry about, Namine. If it wasn't for you, the world would be cascading in ever lasting darkness! Now, I bet you all are confused to why we are all here, except for Axel and maybe Namine."

Everybody gave a nod and waited for the King to continue. When he did, he said, "Well, here's what it is. Sora. You all know him and had some kind of friendship with him. You have touche dhis heart as much as he as touched yours."

I interrupted by saying, "Sorry to break it to you, King Mickey, but we are all Nobodies remember? We have no hearts."

Namine nodded with me in agreement, but the King replied, "Roxas. Namine. You both lived inside your Somebodies for a very long time. You both proved you worth when we fought against the Organization, you both longed for one another even if you din't realize it. It'll only be fair if you work and dedications got rewarded."

Namine and I blushed at the longing-for-eachother part. But It was Namine who asked, "What do you mean by 'reward'?"

King Mickey just stared at us and Axel face-palmed. Axel then stated, "Put your freaking hand on the left side of your chest."

I was sceptic, but I obeyed. Namine just watched as I did as I was told. As soon as I did, I felt something against my chest. I was in amazement and then I looked at Namine. She seemed to have done the same because she was smiling like crazy. Then, out of no-where, she ran up and gave me a hug.

"I can't believe this!" Namine screamed. I never seen her this happy and iI guess it made me happy as well. I placed my arms aroun her and pulled her closer. We both stayed in that position that seem like forever. That is until Axel coughed and replied, "You crazy love birds, get a room."

Nami and I looked at eachother and blushed yet again. To our displeasure, we let go. King Mickey just smiled at us and mumbled, "Just like Kairi and Sora... Well, let me continue with my story. Well, all the people who are connected with him through his heart are hurting, including you three. However, there are others."

Namine and Axel just gave a nod, I just absorbed as much as I can, but asked, "Who?"

King Mickey then became grim, sending a depressed aurora to all of us. He replied, "Well, first off, there are you three. Then there's Xion, do you guys remember who she was?"

Axel shook his head and Namine nodded, I thought for a minute before shaking my head as well.

King Mickey continued, "She was you best friend, Axel and Roxas. She was part of Organization XIII, being it's fourteenth member. Xemnas created her so that Sora will never wake up from the sleep Namine put him through. Riku helped her a lot, but she still fell into Xemnas's clutches. Roxas fought her to her death, and she's now living inside of Sora."

Axel and I paled, who could we forget somebody that close to us?

King Mickey continued," Then, there was the original bearers of the Keyblade. Theses teens are my closest friends and they fell into darkness long ago, before any of you were created, including you Axel. Their names are Aqua, Ventus and Terra. To cut the long story short, Aqua is in the Realm of Darkness, waiting to be freed into our world. Ventus is in a never awakening slumber, waiting for the arrival of his heart. Terra is stuck in his own body, controlled by the man who wants these worlds to fall and crumble."

All of us were paying close attention now. It's obvious Namine and Axel are as clueless as I am. Being the curious one (because of Sora) I asked, "Who is this man?"

King Mickey hesitated and visibly flinched, he then grumbled in a murderous tone, one nobody has ever hear, or want to hear, by this King, "Master Xehanort. That lowlife wants to destroy all worlds and plunge everything into ever lasting darkness. He created the worlds first Heartless and Nobodies, as you should know Axel."

Axel seemed grim at the memory and gave a slight nod, boy, did he seem mad.

King Mickey calmed himself and then continued, "Anyway, here's the reason why I've brought you here. Tomorrow, Sora and Riku are going to be on the quest to find the ones that are in pain, including you three. However, I need you guys to..."

King mickey began to explain the Surviving Three their missions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~In The World That Never Was~*<strong>_

Everything was quiet, even the Nobodies wern't around. Suddenly, there was a big explosion. In the mist of that smoke, a bald man walked out. he had orange eyes that stare into your soul and he just had a dark aurora around him. Behind came a young man of the age of 16. His appearance seemed a lot like Sora's, except he had black hair and the same evil orange eyes. His outfit consist of black baggy pants, a black and red shirt with looking thunder bolts.

"Hurry up, you worthless Nobody!" The old one yelled behind him and the young one.

The Young man said, "You should treat our reward with such inferiority, Master Xehanort."

Xehanort just scoffed and replied, "I created you, Vanitas. You we're built on anger and darkness. I thought you'd be happy that I'd treat our enemy that way."

Vanitas looked away and said, "When that sucker of my other half Ventus defeated me, I was destroyed into oblivion and forced to live inside him. You may have created me, but remember that Ventus is my other half, I might show some of his techniques as well."

Xehanort just said, "Don't go soft on me, my son. Now come one, we have worlds to destory. Where is that little brat? XION!"

Then, a girl with the appearance of Kairi appeared. She has on black skinny jeans with a white shirt with gray swirls, but small blood drops and stains were on it as well. She seemed beaten, alone and frighten. Xion had multiple bruises on her arms and face. She also had a nasty scratch on her left arm. She walked up, but not to close to Xehanort and kept her head down.

Xehanort just laughed and got a hold of Xion's neck. Vanitas made a small gesture that he was gonna do something, but caught himself before he did.

Xehanort smiled crookedly and said venomously, "You belong to me now, you little brat. You lost the battle and it costed you a great price. Sora doesn't know who you are. You are nothing now, ugly, worthless, pathetic. **(Me: You're gonna die right here and now, Xehanort)**The only thing that's keeping you alive is your ability to battle."

Xion just struggled for breath. Xehanort still had her in his clutches and grabbed her tighter and pulled her higher each second. Vanitas just started, slight regret and remorse filled his eyes. He suddenly said, "Master, you're gonna kill her. Let her go before you lose the one advantage to your plan."

Xehanort looked at Vanitas and then let Xion go. Xion gasped for air and was grateful to recieve some. Xehanort then grabbed Xion by the arms and thrusted her up.

"Come you pest," he sneered, "We don't have time for your stupidities. Now move before I do kill you."

Xion stumbled a bit, but started walking. Xehanort was in the lead, Vanitas was next to him, but then slowed down a bit to wait for Xion.

Vanitas walked next to her and whispered, "You won't die. Xehanort has many plans for you and I. He needs us and killing you would just stop his plans. You'll be OK, maybe not safe, but you'll live."

Xion looked up and looked him in the eyes. They were filled with tears and she just replied, "I would rather die right now. However, I have hope Sora and Riku would save me and bring peace to the worlds. I'll wait for them, even if it takes forever."

Vanitas felt anger rise when he heard the names Sora and Riku. He was going to say something when Xion continued, "However, I should say thanks. If it wasn't for you back there when Xehanort attacked me, I would of been dead by now."

Xion gave him a brief smile and Vanitas smiled back. Xion then frowned and looked at the floor. She then walked faster, but still remained far from Xehanort.

_I swear_, Vanitas thought, _I thought I saw some fear and regret in her eyes. But her smiling is OK for me. We need her strong for our plans, Master. Just don't get carried away and kill her._


End file.
